Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional device and a functional device manufacturing method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-216267, filed on Sep. 28, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, it is expected to use a micro scale fine space in the field of diagnosis and analysis or the like in order to realize a reduction in a mix and reaction time, a significant reduction in an amount of a sample and reagent, a reduction in the size of a device, and the like (for example, refer to PTL 1). For example, a micro-channel (a microflow path) including a groove having a depth less than or equal to a few hundred μm is formed on a glass substrate (a microchip) of a few square centimeters, and is bonded to the other substrate, and thus a liquid is able to flow through the micro-channel without leakage. In addition, a technology has been proposed and commercialized in which a functional material such as a biological substance or a catalyst, and an electrode is partially modified on an inner surface of the channel, and thus a desired function is imparted, and various chemical systems are integrated. As a substrate material configuring the micro-channel, a glass material having high strength, solvent resistance, and optical transparency for detection is desirable. However, as described later, in a case of glass, a high temperature (in a case of quartz glass, higher than or equal to 1000° C.) is required for bonding the substrates, and thus not only are the modified biological substance or catalyst, and electrode for imparting a function thermally damaged but also the entirety burns off. For this reason, as the one substrate of the related art, other substrates such as an elastomer which is easily bonded are used, and thus it is difficult to configure a channel only in the glass substrate.
In addition, recently, a nanoscale fine space exhibits unique physical properties of a solution compared to the microscale fine space, and thus a technology has attracted great attention in which a nano-channel (a nanoflow path, and an expansion nanoflow path) of a few dozen nm to a few hundred nm is formed on the glass substrate, an innovative functional device is realized by using unique chemical and physical properties of the nano-channel. For example, a protein or the like in one cell having a size of a few dozen m is analyzed by an expansion nano space which is a predominantly smaller space than the protein, and thus it is possible to analyze a function intrinsic to each cell which has not been found by an average of a plurality of cells so far, and it is expected to perform cancer diagnosis or the like by using one cancer cell which is initially generated. In addition, it is possible to perform measurement by one molecule using the fact that the nanoscale fine space is an extremely fine space which easily handles a few molecules, and thus it is expected to use the fine space as a super high sensitive analysis tool. Similar to the micro-channel, glass is preferable as a substrate material configuring the nanoscale fine space, but as described above, a bonding temperature is high, and thus it has been difficult to modify the biological substance or the catalyst, the electrode, and the like. In addition, a nanoscale channel is extremely small, and the channel can be easily closed due to deformation of a soft material, and thus it is not possible to use soft materials such as an elastomer which has been used for micro-channels.
As described above, when a functional device A including the microscale or nanoscale fine space (a fine flow path 1) is manufactured, as illustrated in FIG. 10, it is necessary that, for example, a capture body (an antibody, biological molecules, and the like) 3 for manipulating, capturing, or analyzing a target substance of a micro/nanoscale such as DNA or a biological sample, an electrode 4 and a catalyst 5 (a modification object) for electrically and chemically manipulating a target substance, and the like are patterned into a micro/nano-channel 1 formed on a glass substrate 2.
Then, the capture body 3 or the like is patterned onto an inner surface of the micro/nano-channel 1 formed on one glass substrate 2 by using photolithography, contact printing, an ink jet method, and the like, and the other glass substrate 6 is superposed on the one glass substrate 2, and thus the micro/nano-channel 1 is formed. After that, the functional device A including the micro/nano-channel 1 in which the capture body 3 or the like is patterned onto the inner surface is manufactured by being bonded. Accordingly, for example, when a sample solution including a target molecule of the target substance flows through the micro/nano-channel 1 of a closed flow path which is formed by bonding a pair of glass substrates 2 and 6, it is possible to capture the target molecule by the capture body 3, and thus it is expected that the target molecule is able to be analyzed by a single molecule using this functional device A.